


I Love You, Jason Scott

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: A nerdy valedictorian proclaims his love for the hottest and most popular boy in school –Jason Scott– during his graduation speech. Much to his surprise, Jason shows up at his door that very night and decides to show him a good time.





	I Love You, Jason Scott

 

Standing on a podium in front of the entire school Billy Cranston could not help but regret every decision he had made in high school, yes he was valedictorian and had made his widowed mother very proud, and he had two amazing best friends but he felt he had not done anything worthwhile. Other than a few short stints in detention for a couple science projects getting out of hand—blowing up in his face figuratively and literally—he had not done much in the way of risky.

Teenagers his age and younger have had boyfriends and girlfriends, had been to wild parties, taken road trips outside of their home town, had gotten drunk or had sex. But he hadn’t drunk anything more adventurous than one of his mom’s weird blended diet shakes, the last party he went to was a birthday party for his nine year old cousin and his last intimate relationship was when he was eleven and Rebecca Goldstein was dared to kiss him.

He felt pathetic. But he was well aware that dwelling on the past was not healthy or productive in anyway, he was more than ready to look to a better future and start actually living his life. One of the keys to letting go of the past was tying up loose ends. He needed to do something bold and brave, that will leave an impression, in the mind of someone that has been on his mind for most of his life.

Clearing his throat he continued his speech, to a bored yet complacent audience, Zack, Trini and his camera wheeling mother being the only ones truly paying attention.

“Today we look forward. Look forward to getting out of here. But today, I would also like to look back...look back on our 4 years here at Angel Grove High School...looking back not with anger...but with no regrets. No regrets for what we wanted to do...but did not...what we wanted to say...but could not. And so I say here today...the one thing I wish I had said...the one thing I know I will

regret if I never say--

He paused and looked out to the audience at the object of his affection, who was talking quietly with Kimberly Hart, smiling that charming fairy tale prince smile  of his that always managed to make Billy’s heart skip a beat.

It motivated him to continue. He had to leave some impression on this boy who will always be the guy of his dreams. “The one thing I know I will regret if I never say is _I love you, Jason Scott_!”  He confessed with all his heart, staring down at the boy as he sat up straight and looked to the stage when he heard his name called.

The sleeping students woke up from their boredom induced comas and immediately turned around to look at Jason’s reaction, Jason could not do anything but stare back at his admirer his mouth slightly agape.

Students murmured and whispered amongst themselves as Billy kept on talking.  “He _likes_ you,” Kimberly whispered teasingly in Jason’s ear.

“Seems cramston crams more than crayons up his butt,” Ty Flemming snickered from behind him, clapping the quarterback on his shoulders. But Jason couldn’t laugh it off and make fun of him, not with the way Billy’s eyes met his in this intense adoring gaze, burrowing into his very soul.  
   
“I have loved you, Jason Scott...and for a long time I will keep loving you. And I deeply regret never having the courage to walk up to you and introduce myself. Maybe I would have gotten to know you, the real you, not as the quarterback or as the school heartthrob but as the guy who in third grade slapped Colt Wallace because he broke a few of my 65 pack Crayola crayons,” Billy rambled passionately, as the room maintained a level of reverence the more detailed he got.  

Jason’s blue eyes were stunned, as he never took them off of Billy, deaf to the homophobic taunting from his teammates. No one has ever spoken to him in this way, because no one else had ever seen passed the mask he wore.

The principal cleared his throat loudly and Billy got the cue to leave. “Umm...thank you, have a good night,” He said ending his monologue. The crowd applauded as expected, but Jason Scott could not move, eyes fixated on Billy the rest of the ceremony.

 

Having made a resolution to break out of his shell and do something risky and worthwhile Billy planned a graduation party and posted a flyer on the school’s notice board. Very aware of his limited social circle he had expected that only his two best friends and about maybe seven or ten of his acquaintances from his clubs or his AP classes would show up. What can you do when you’re a text book geek?

When the doorbell rang at 9’clock during their rousing game of ‘taboo’ he had thought it was his mother having forgotten her phone or something else important she couldn’t live without on her fun weekend in Florida with her gal pals from her book club.

What he never expected in million years was to open the door and see Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Ty flemming, Amanda Clarke and just about everybody who was anybody at Angel Grove High, at his door step.

“Heard you were having a party,” Jason Scott said from the front of the pack of former students, a case of beer in his hands. “Thought we would crash, you don’t mind right?”

“Of course he doesn’t mind,” Kimberly said, pushing past Billy to enter his house. “Didn’t you hear? _He loves you_.”

“ _I heard_ ,” He said smirking, his eyes panning over Billy’s body. It made Billy feel naked and a little afraid.

“Oh-kay…” The party host choked out, unable to take his eyes off Jason.

At that consent the football team, cheer squad and other high school elites started piling into the house, a large keg, tons food and a state of the art stereo in tow.

“Fuck yeah a real party!” Zack exclaimed, welcoming the bustling crowd with open arms.

“Zack!” Trini scolded, glaring at him.

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying playing taboo!” He shouted loudly so Billy and AVG club buddies didn’t get offended, then he leaned over to the shorter girl. “But come on Trin, beer and babes!...have a little fun,” He encouraged.

The sensible girl rolled her eyes, seriously rethinking only having guy friends. “We won’t be having fun, we’ll be making sure they don’t rob or destroy Mrs. Cranston’s house,” She ordered.

“That’s Billy job, we’re guests remember?” Zack correctly pointed out.

“Well Billy’s brain isn’t exactly fully operational right now…” She motions over to their friend who was now melting into a puddle under Jason’s Scott intense suggestive stare.

 

Billy did eventually come to his senses when Jason was dragged away by Kimberly, only then did it dawned on him that he was allowing fifty plus people in his house for a wild party.

He wouldn’t lie that the initial excitement of doing something risky and the admiration of his peers didn’t feel pretty darn good but he then quickly remembered that although Candace Cranston loved him, she wouldn’t hesitate to take him out of this world if he were to let a bunch of white suburban kids ruin her newly remodeled house.

“Please use a coaster…My grandmother gave us that vase, please put it down…yes I know it’s ugly but you can’t use just use it as a football!” He frantically ran around the house trying to chaperon the party, with the help of his friends that is, well more Trini than Zack and was having absolutely no fun at all.

As he was about the lecture the DJ about the explicit rap song he had just chosen to play, he was yanked into the nearest broom closet. The light was flicked on and Jason Scott was right in from of him.

Arms folded, a sly smirk on his face he looked at Billy in that way again, the way that sent shivers up his spine. “How did you manage to stay off my radar for so long Billy Cranston?”

“I don’t know…I’m...discreet I guess.” Billy shrugged and bit his bottom lip, he couldn’t help looking everywhere else but in Jason’s eyes.

The quarterback chuckled, relaxing his gaze to ease Billy’s obvious discomfort.  “You weren’t discreet at graduation today when you verbally stripped me naked in front of the whole school,” He accused, poking Billy in his chest with a single finger.

“ _I am so sorry Jason_ ,” He apologized, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Lifting his chin up with his fingers, Jason reestablished eye contact, this time with less “leering”, to make Billy feel more comfortable. “Don’t apologize, I thought it was cute. _I think you’re cute_.”

“You think I’m cute?!” He perked up immediately, smiling a wide closed mouth smile that lifted his cheeks and highlighted the gleam in his beautiful brown eyes.

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve decided to reward your bravery.” Stalking towards his admirer, Jason had an unmistakable glint of desire in his eyes. He was mere inches way from Billy, just close enough that he could feel the warmth that Jason radiated without him actually touching him, Billy trembled. “Do I make you uncomfortable Billy?” He whispers the question, the warmth of his breath tickling the other’s ears.

Unpredictably Billy nods his head in agreement. “Yes very much,” He said frankly.

He did not expect that. It was a huge blow to his ego, it was decimated in seconds.

The smirk on Jason’s face falters and he became flustered. “Oh I’m sorry, do you want me to back off. I just thought…umm… I should leave then.” He backed away and reached for the door the handle.

“No don’t leave!” Billy abruptly screamed, running to block the closet door. “You have to understand Jason Scott….you’re my crush, my dream guy…the star of all my fantasies…being around you makes me nervous and jittery and uncomfortable…but _I like it_ ,” He rambled on, his hands making rapid motions while he talked. “It’s the type of uncomfortable that makes me want to stand on a stage in front of the whole school and declare my love….it’s the type of uncomfortable that makes me want to throw away common sense and do something risky, fun and exciting. I could probably have the confidence to jump over a gorge if you were on the other side cheering me on…”

A breath hitched in Jason’s throat as he listened to Billy’s second declaration of love today, it was so sincere and heartwarming. One could visibly see Jason’s confidence revive right in front of him. “Well that’s good because for one night only I’m going to play into all your nerdy fantasies,” He purred seductively.

Billy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his forehead creasing. “My fantasies? I don’t understand.”

“Yeah fantasies, what have you always wanted to do with me?” Jason added some much needed elaboration, running his finger up and down Billy’s clothed chest.

“A lot actually,” Billy bluntly admitted, with a big o’ whole toothy grin.

Jason’s eyebrows raised and his smirk widened.  He was impressed with Billy’s forwardness. “Then let’s do it. I’m yours Billy Cranston, _for the whole night_.”

 

When Billy lead Jason out of the noisy party, down to his quiet basement room, he thought the boy was picking up what he had been putting down but after he showed off his inventions, some ‘cool’ rocks he had found at the gold mine and his collections of actions figures they were nowhere near to having sex.

He was disappointed to say the least.

“This is your fantasy night with me, watching Netflix shows and showing off your toys and…old rocks?”  Jason complained, his chin resting in both his palms, hardly paying attention to an episode of one of the many marvel Netflix superhero shows.

Looking away from the laptop screen, Billy seemed to have noticed the look of dissatisfaction on his face. “Are you not having fun Jason, because I have video games too!?”  He pleaded afraid the boy would leave.

Appreciating being cared for, Jason chuckled softly and shook his head to set him at ease. “No it’s not that….” He hesitated not wanting to pressure him into doing anything he wasn’t up for. “It’s just…when you find out a cute nerd is in love with you, you expect his fantasies of you would be a little more… _R rated_.”

He smiled that smile again, the same wide closed mouth smile that lifted his cheeks and highlighted the gleam in his beautiful brown eyes, except this time there was a bashful edge, an almost blush tinted his already dark brown skin.  “I mean…I have those types of fantasies like anyone else…it’s just I wouldn’t want to make you feel obligated to do them just because I said I love you.”

“But I want to do them!” Jason stated in a little too eagerly. His pale cheeks tinted pink. He fake coughs into his fist to hide the desperation trying its best to break free and embarrass him.

“Jason Scott do you want to…?”

“Act out all your sex fantasies with you….within reason of course.”

He added humorously, “If you’re a furry I’m out of here.”

For the first time ever Billy Cranston was speechless as Jason Scott, his long standing crush was propositioning him for…sex.  “Why would you want to do that…stuff with me?” He asked with some suspicion in his voice.

Flashing him his sly mischievous smile, and slipping one of his arms around Billy’s neck, he whispered sensually in his ears. “Well when a cute nerd stands in front of the entire school and proclaims his love, you have to fuck him. I think it’s like a law or something.”

Billy boldly removed his hand from neck and backed away. “That doesn’t make any sense. Are you joking!?” His playfully ambiguous flirting made it feel like he was pranking him and a group of his buddies were going to pop out of nowhere and laugh at Billy for daring to think Jason Scott would be actually be attracted to him.  “I want a straight answer,” He pleaded.

“ _Well you won’t get one from me_ ,” Jason joked, but the joke obviously went over Billy’s head. Sighing in defeat, he articulated his feelings as sincerely as possible. “Fine, that speech was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You understand me better than any one of my so call friends. I knew if I didn’t make a move I would regret it for the rest of my life. It would probably be the first and last time I sleep with someone who actually cares for me.”

“So you Jason Scott, actually want to… _make love_ …with me?” He asked again, as if begging for clear certain confirmation.

“Oh god yes Billy Cranston, I am throwing myself at you! I want you so bad! ” He exclaimed, exaggerating, finally getting to say clearly what he has been thinking all night, glad Billy now understood completely.

“Then I want to do it!” Billy confidently declared, happily clapping his hands, his smile lighting up the room brighter than the dim bulb hanging above. “I’ve wanted to do it with you ever since I hit puberty and I saw you shirtless at our local pool.”

Chuckling at his little reveal, Jason started pulling his denim jacket off his shoulders. “Wanna see me shirtless now?”

“Yes please!....” Billy croaked, his voice coming a little higher pitched than usual.

Jason then pulled his shirt of over his head, and threw it onto Billy’s nearby swivel chair. This action startled Billy causing him to abruptly jump off the little twin bed. Realization truly hit him about what he was about to do and with whom.  

“Billy is there something wrong,” Jason asked concerned as he begun to pace back and forth a little distance away in front of him.

“Not at all Jason just relax!” Billy protested as his begins frenetically searching the draws of his work desk and old boxes. “I’m going to have sex with Jason Scott, I’ve wanted to forever but I need stuff. I need candles, I think I have some for in the emergency kit for blackouts. We would need champagne or wine, I don’t drink alcohol but Jason does. I don’t know which one he prefers so I’ll just run to the store and get both. Condoms! Safe first! While I’m getting the champagne and the wine I’ll just j grab some condoms, lube, maybe dental dams, would we even need dental dams? Well I guess it depends on what we’re doing, not that I’m against eating a---

“BILLY!” Jason shouted to get his attention. The boy stopped pacing and looked to him, his eyes unblinking. “Billy, I don’t need any of that stuff. I have all I need, I came here prepared for this,” He sighed pulling out a short chain of condoms and a couple packets of lube, waving them for him to see. “Now you seem nervous, what do _you_ need?”

Billy thinks to himself quietly, he walks over to Jason, and just stands above him, gazing down with vulnerable eyes. “Jason I’m on the spectrum, I think differently than you do, I experience certain things differently and one of those things is touch. I really, really, really want to do this but it might not be in the way you’re use to it. But I want you to enjoy it too,” he confessed, afraid of rejection.

“Billy as long as it’s with you, _I know I’ll enjoy it_ ,” Jason professed, patting the spot on the bed for him to sit next to him. Billy eventually sat down and focused on Jason. “What do you need me to do to make it comfortable for you Billy? I’ll do it,” He said, slowly reaching out to hold Billy’s hand.

“Okay,” Billy sighed, he maintaining the eye contact with Jason as he tried to articulate his needs. “We need a few rules, boundaries,” Jason nodded his head in agreement. “First, don’t do anything randomly, please tell me when you’re about to do something, or do a good job of indicating it. I don’t want surprise anything.”

“Gotcha, use warnings.”

“Second, tell me if you’re enjoying something, I can’t guess if you don’t. I want to know you are enjoying it too,” Billy encouraged.

“No worries there, I’ve been told I’m very verbal during sex,” He quipped but he was ignored.

“Stop when I say stop,” Billy warned sharply.

Jason eyes widened and his posture straightened up, getting serious. “Without a doubt, that goes without saying!”

Billy thinks hard, this was a completely new experience so he didn’t have much frame of reference for what he liked and what he didn’t. He would just have to wing it. “Ummm…I’m not sure of anything else.”

“We can learn about what you like together,” He said watching Billy’s shoulders relax and some of the anxiousness leave his face. “Now—what would you—

 “Jason,” He interrupted softly, his expression meek and cautious.

“Yes Billy?”

“Can I have some control…not over everything but I would feel more comfortable if we were moving at my pace….but now that I’m thinking about it, it sounds selfish I should stop—

“Billy we’re cool,” Jason smiled, running his fingers over Billy’s knuckle. “You can have all the control you want.”

“Sweet!” He exclaimed steadily unbuttoning his white button up with blue morning glory floral prints on them. “Now lay down,” He ordered absentmindedly.

Secretly loving being ordered around by the boy, Jason flopped down on the bed, propped up on a few pillows, running his hand over his own naked chest while he waited for Billy to undress.

Faint caressing turned to full on nipple fondling when he saw Billy with his shirt off, the boy had a damn good body under all those layers. His abs were not as well defined as Jason’s but he definitely did not have the stereotypical wimpy arms nerds usually had. His biceps were prominent, and firm looking, Jason was just dying to have those wrapped around him.

Billy released a strangled whimper when he glanced down and saw Jason smirking up at him as his lazily fingers pinching and twisting his nipples, the nubs growing hard and red from arousal.

“What’s next?” Jason asked stopping what he was doing when he saw Billy was so transfixed he wasn’t moving. “What do you want do?”

Shaking himself out of his trance, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over Jason. “Can we just kiss for a while?” He asked, unconsciously licking his dry lips.

“Of course,” Jason urges, finding himself licking his own lips in anticipation as Billy climbs on top of him, holding up his weight with his elbows. He yearned to pull the boy down on top of him and wrap his arms tightly around him but it was not what Billy would be comfortable with now so he waited for further instructions.

The cool breathe Billy blew threw his nose, just an inch from his face, tickled his already rosy cheeks. Eyes wide open Billy stared into Jason’s pale blue eyes as he lightly presses his lips to his, holding it there for ten seconds before pulling away. With his hands pressed to his side, staying as still as possible Jason wondered if this painfully slow teasing was something Billy needed to do to adjust to this much intimacy in a single night or he was purposely trying to drive him mad.

He leaned in to kiss him again but instead of a ten second peck he stuck out his tongue and dragged it across Jason’s lips, exactly three times before pulling away to gage his reaction.

After the brief surprise passed Jason chuckled softly, “Having fun there buddy?”

“Yes actually, you?” Billy replied smiling, further lowering himself onto Jason, their bare chests touching.

“ _A blast_ ,” He sighed in delight.

Again Billy leaned in to press his lips to his, Jason was caught off guard when he parted his full lips and melded it with his in an opened mouth kiss. The kiss was clumsy and wet, as he encloses either Jason’s top or bottom lip between his and sucked on them, pulling away, leaving his mouth wet with his saliva.

It was the best kiss Jason had ever had.

Pressing more of his weight on Jason’s body, he used the hand that he once propped himself up with to cradle the back of Jason’s head; bringing him closer to his face, deepening the kiss. Soft shutters escaped Jason when Billy started raking his fingers through his dark blonde curls.

His wet warm tongue slipped into Jason’s mouth, experimentally wiggling around, rubbing against all it touched. Jason’s toes curled when Billy finally found his tongue, and started caressing it with his. Taking this cue, Jason started massaging his tongue with his. He was playing an active part in the kiss and the boy did not seem to have a problem with it.

Pulling Billy’s tongue into his mouth, he started sucking on it, gently at first before sucking harder, the better the reaction he got.

Billy groaned in his mouth, the vibration travelled straight between his legs. Involuntarily his hips bucked forward to gain some friction against his trapped hardness, surprisingly Billy doesn’t pull away but instead grinds his khaki clad groin into Jason’s tight jeans causing him to pull away from the kiss and release a heady moan.

“Billy can I touch you… even a little bit?” Jason begged in a hoarse, labored voice.

Billy nodded his head. “Yeah…but keep your hands above my waist…is that okay.”

“Anything you say babe,” Jason murmured wistfully, finally getting to slowly drag his hands up and down Billy’s back, feeling more of his bare skin against his.

Damp with sweat, he reveled in the feel of their slick skin gliding against each other. The slow moving old ceiling fan did very little to keep them cool in the basement room with close windows, but Jason was glad, because Billy’s dark brown skin glowed and glistened the hotter the room became.

For about thirty minutes they did exactly this, Billy sucked long and hard on his tongue, slid their sweat sheen chests together and grounded his clothed erection against his. It was good, _no great_ , he could do this with Billy for hours but if he was asked if this was completely satisfying he would be lying.

It might have been two or three years ago but now he was way past dry humping until he came in his pants, definitely wanted more, but he would wait years if he knew that it was what Billy needed feel to safe with him.

His patience was rewarded when Billy strayed from his routine, lips leaving his red, wrecked lips and descending to his neck. Reflectively he arched his neck, giving him space to place his light feathery kisses. Jason couldn’t help giggling and squirming under Billy as he purposely blew his warm breath against the sensitive skin of his nape, tickling him.

“Jason stop giggling and moving!” Billy whined, his voice so breathy and deep. “You’re making it hard to…

“Hard to..?” Jason asked, his question was answered when lips latched on to the sensitive pulse of his neck, sucked _hard_.

“Ah…Ah...” Was all Jason could squeak out before Billy followed it up with a firm grind into Jason’s clothed erection, one of his hands now holding his hips in place to ensure every thrust landed where the tent was in his jeans.

I change my mind, Jason thought. I could definitely come like this. He cannot believe Billy Cranston he going to make him come in his jeans.

Thank god he wouldn’t have to. Being the benevolent perfect boy he was, Billy pulled off his neck and panted desperately into his collar bone. “Jason can we take off our…ummm…” He swallows drily, “ours pants…”

“Sure Billy, Sure,” He quickly responds, trying to hide his impatience. When Billy props himself up and eases off of him, Jason immediately starts unbuttoning and hastily dragging off his denim pants. That was a bad idea, the coarse fabric being dragged roughly over his sensitive engorged cock hurt a bit.

He brings his hand to his crotch, palming himself through his boxers, to sooth the ache. He looks up and sees Billy staring at him, his hands freezes. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to…” He apologizes, removing his hand.

“No its fine!” Billy replies, eyes still fixed on Jason’s boxers. “I just….I’m shocked I accurately predicted that you’d wear red Calvins…”

Jason chuckled, pointing to Billy’s own boxers. “Well I’m a predictable jock, you though…the blue with yellow rubber duckies is a big surprise.”

“Yeah sorry it’s not sexier,” He mutters, pressing the wrinkles out his boxers with his palm.

Jason couldn’t take his eyes off the sizeable bulge in the novelty boxers, “I think it’s plenty sexy…” He bit his lips and assumed his previous position. “What’s next?”

“Can we do what we were doing? I like it…”

Utterly sexually frustrated Jason nodded, hoping his disappointment didn’t show on his face.

“Except this time…”

“Yeah?” He said eagerly, prompting Cranston to spice things up.

“Spread your legs a bit and um…wrap them around me when we’re…um…you know rubbing our…together…” He stutters, gesturing vaguely to their lower body parts. He’s usually very articulate but blood had migrated from his brain to his nether regions. “You can…rub me back, kind of thrust your hips…you understand?”

“Oh I get you,” Jason smirks, spreading his legs wide for Billy to lie between them. When he did, his face went right back into the crook of Jason’s neck to ravage his collar bone, Jason wrapped his powerful thighs tightly around Billy’s waist. “Like this?”

“ _Yeah like that_ ,” He sighed in pleasure, running his tongue over the dark red bruising forming on Jason’s neck. In response Jason grounded his hips into his, groaning in a low hum when he finally feels the outline of Billy’s hard thick cock through the thin cotton fabric of their boxers.

 Oh god he was in heaven. He could hardly think a coherent thought as Billy found another patch of his sensitive skin to assault, while they ground their crotches together in this perfect slow rhythm.

Jason breathes heavily, eyes closed, as he drags his short blunt fingernails across Billy’s back. One brutally slow grind lets him know that Billy’s boxers were slick with precum. He sinks his fingernails deeper into his partner’s back and feels him hiss sharply and bite into the hickey he had made.

Crying out, Jason arches off the bed, his mouth still agape in a gasp for air as Billy pushes him down with his hand, continues sucking on the same spot, speeding up his thrusts. Their slowly rhythmic grinding devolved into fast animalistic humping. 

Rapid gasps and low moans filled the hot humid room.

Anything that was going on above was forgotten, the only remnant of the party being the little bit of bass that came through the insulation.

Warm pressure begins to build up in the pit of Jason’s stomach, it tingled. Just as his eyes were seconds away from rolling back in his head, Billy froze.

“Jason stop!” He ordered, as he stopped ravaging his neck and grinding oh so perfectly into his the damp tented boxers.

“Huh…what…why Billy,” He whined in frustration, unwrapping his legs from Billy’s waist. _He pouted_. He wanted to act mature but a few more seconds and he would have come.

“Because I was going to,” He leans in whispering into Jason’s ears as if anyone was around to hear. “…you know…cum.”

“Yeah me too Billy _, I thought that was the point_ ,” Jason sassed, gazing up at boy, who looked apprehensive, as if he wants to ask something but is afraid.

“We can continue if you want Jason…but I don’t really want to…without seeing your fully… naked,” He revealed, bashfully fiddling with the elastic of own boxers.

“Wanna see my dick don’t you?”  Jason said smirking up at him, as he hovered above him.

“Language Jason…” Billy scolded, openly grimacing at the word being used.

“ _Fine_ ,” He conceded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I want to see yours too,” He added enthusiastically, as an excited as a kid promised candy.

Swiftly, Jason shimmied his boxers off and tossed them in the same direction he did his shirt and pants, Billy slowly but surely tugged down his boxers, keeping his eyes on his own hands.

When the elastic band of Billy’s underwear reached his thighs, his hard cock slipped out. Jason bit his lip _hard_ , sharply inhaling when he saw it. Billy’s dick was slightly darker than the rest of him, looked as thick as it felt and maybe six and half inches, or seven, Jason was terrible at measuring from just sight, especially when horny.

However long, it was beautiful and he wanted it in his mouth as soon as possible.

So wrapped up in lusting after Billy’s dick, he didn’t notice Billy had not taken his eyes off his, it looked as if he was second away from drooling. What a huge ego boast for Jason, even if he never needed one in the sex department.

“Can I?” He asks, bringing his hand to hold his own cock, not jerking it like he wants to, just grasping its base. Licking his lips, he locks eyes with the very beautiful boy naked kneeling on the bed before him.

“I have a better idea!!!” Billy pipes up, excited, his eyes gleaming and he flashed a sweet smile. Jason imagines this is the face he makes when he has a genius epiphany, it was cute.

“What’s your idea?” He investigates, hoping it was something titillating for him.

“Sit up straight,” Billy commands him, this time with some authority in his voice. He seems to have gotten a lot more comfortable, no longer explicitly asking for permission.

Jason sits up quickly, pressing his back against the wall at the ahead of the bed.

“I’m going to sit in your _lap_.”

“Yes _sir_.” A wide smile spread across Jason’s face when Billy said that, followed up an eyebrow raised in suspicion. He didn’t want to assume anything because tonight has been pretty tame for the most part, which is suspected considering Billy is a virgin but he can’t help picturing Billy just suddenly wanting to ride him.

Billy gets up off the bed, covering himself with his hand, climbs back unto the bed, and hovers above Jason, smiling, _damn smiling_ before sitting front facing on Jason’s thighs.

“What do you have planned _cowboy_?”  He teases as Billy wraps his legs around his midsection.

Running his slowly hands over Jason’s firm muscular thighs; he chews on his bottom lip and furrows his brow. “We can’t grind like this we can? I didn’t think this through. I just really wanted to sit on you…is that weird? It’s weird isn’t it? Jason you’re supposed to tell me when I’m being weird!”

Jason laughs out loud, hand reaching up to caress Billy’s coiled trimmed hair. “It’s not weird me Billy, I promise.” He indicates that he wants to kiss by puckering his lips, Billy takes the cue and leans down to kiss him. It a short sweet kiss just to calm him down. “We can still get off like this.”

“We can you know…” He makes a jerking motion with his hand, grinning at Billy.

“Use a shake weight? Play wii tennis? What…Jason use your words!” Billy complained missing Jason’s clear signal.

Jason sighed and shook his head exasperatedly, “Jerk each other off Billy, you touch mine, I touch yours…we touch them together.”

“Oh let’s do that Jason!”  He approved clapping his hands. “I want to start first!”

“Go ahead Billy,” Jason leaned back against the wall, resting his arms on Billy’s thighs as he waits for him to make a move.

 He watches Billy lean over to the far side of the bed and grab one of the lube packets out of his wallet, ripped it open, spreading some over his palm. “My hands were sweaty but this probably feels better than sweat,” He comments.

“Yeah it will.”

A trembling dark brown hand reached between both of their laps and grasp Jason’s cock, _first loosely_ , grip gradually becoming more firm. A shaky gasp escapes Jason when Billy starts to move his slick hand up and down, torturously slow. “It’s so pink Jason, and it’s getting redder…is this normal for you?”

“Yeah Billy, I’m pale… _it happens_ ,” He hisses when Billy’s thumb spreads the little droplets of precum over the head. _It was good_.

Seeing his pleasured reaction Billy does it again, causing Jason to fuck up into his grip, muttering swears to himself. “It’s so weird but I like it. I like your thing Jason,” He says frankly.

“Thanks, I…like yours…too,” He blows air through his nose at the compliment. Billy speeds up his stroking. It felt amazing. His eyes were focused on what he was doing, Billy’s lubed hands glide up and down Jason’s long hard cock.

“Can I touch you Billy, I want to make you feel good too,” Jason whined wanting more contact between them, tired of being idle. “Just maybe kiss your neck and chest…if you don’t want me touching you yet.”

Billy looked up at him briefly and nodded his head, before going right back to watching his hand pull back and lift up the foreskin of Jason’s cock, revealing its pink sensitive head. “Can you kiss my neck…and chest,” He said, not looking up.

“ _Awesome_ ,” He sighed, getting closer to Billy, burying his face into the crook of his neck, placing wet kisses along his collar bone. Paying Billy back for all the hickeys on his neck now, he starts sucking on a patch of skin until it’s tender and sore.

Nibbling on the already tender patch of skin caused Billy to exhale a low whine, his strokes becoming shaky and uncoordinated. Jason didn’t mind, that just meant he wouldn’t come so soon and he would have more time to play with this beautiful boy.

Kissing his way down Billy’s chest, he wraps his arms around Billy’s back pulling him closer, god he wishes he could hold him like this, forever. Swiping his tongue over a nipple, he feelings him arch into his mouth. _He likes it_. Following up on his promises he encloses one of Billy’s little brown nipples in his hot wet mouth.

Billy’s hand stills on his member, gliding down to the base, skating his palm over Jason’s aching balls. His thighs quiver and he fucks up into Billy’s loose palm wishing it were tighter. But he puts the thought of his own pleasure out of his mind for a second to give Billy pleasure, latching to his nipple, suckling on it.

His breathing increases, when one Jason’s fingers moves to flick and pinch the nipple he wasn’t sucking on. Taking the hardened nipple into his mouth he licked long wet circles around and over the small bumpy surface. He pinched and sucked on the taut dark nubs until it was warmer and darker. He repeated the motions over and over on each nipple until his lover was panting and writhing in his arms more than ever.  “Jason, ah…Fuc…”  Billy moans out, biting his bottom lip to keep from saying more.

A smug smile comes to Jason’s lips when realizes he almost got Billy to swear, something he doesn’t seem fond of.

As a sort of revenge Billy grasps his cock tight with one hand and fondles his sack with the other, picking up the pace, stroking in faster and tighter. Instead of releasing the moan bubbling in his chest, Jason just hummed against Billy’s nipple, causing his stomach contract and trembling in pleasure.

“Jason ah…Jason!” He cries out, his eyes shut tight. His own neglected straining cock was twitched and oozing precum.

His breaking point is when Jason continues licking and sucking his nipple as usual, before biting down on it, _harshly_. Billy cries out again throwing his head back, thrusting his wildly hips up into nothing. “Jace…!”

Shivers ran through his body like lightning, and his legs trembled.

He came, _untouched_.

Without Jason laying a hand Billy, he seriously just came.

That is so hot, Jason thought. He couldn’t believe he had that affect on him, Jason smiled smugly, reaching out to touch his limp cum covered cock but Billy pushed him off of his chest, knocking his hand away.

Taking a back, Jason stilled when Billy used one of his hands to force him to the wall. Still startled, Jason felt he had done something wrong until he gazed up at Billy and saw his lustful, half lidded eyes. It told him he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

With one hand holding Jason still, he tightened his grip around Jason’s shaft. His gaze never left Jason’s eyes as he strokes up and down, fast and hard. Hissing and rolling his hips in response, Jason wishes he could touch Billy but Billy wouldn’t let him. Oh, god it was torture.

Throbbing, slick with lube and precum, Jason’s cock felt at home in his hand. His thumb caressed the underside of his cock, placing pressure on a prominent vein. Jason whimpered as if he was in pain and fuck up into Billy’s tight grip.

“Billy, I’m gonna come!” He whined bucking wantonly into his fist, thighs quivering and shaking from the oncoming orgasm.

 _“I thought that was the point,"_ He muttered Jason’s earlier statement in his ear, mockingly, hand sliding down his chest, to his hips to hold him still as he continues jerking in off, twisting his wrist at an angle that made Jason forget his own name.

Over stimulated, his face contorted in absolute rapture as he closes his eyes tightly, mouth hung out as he moaned and whimpered. His sounds were smothered as Billy’s captured his lips, forcing his tongue in Jason’s mouth, fucking his needy mouth with his tongue.

Arching his back off the wall, Jason whimpers desperately into Billy’s mouth, still latched onto his, quivering from his thighs to his chest. The quarterback grinds urgently into Billy's tight fist, trying to get as much sweet friction against his cock as possible.

It only took one last rough tug on his throbbing cock and for Billy to start sucking harshly on his tongue, for the warm pressure that was building within him to snap.

Jason came, writhing in Billy’s grasp.

His warm cum spilling over the other’s fist in several shorts spurts.

Collapsing against Billy’s chest, he panted, his own chest rapidly rising and falling.

Billy fell back against the bed with the increased weight and his own exhaustion. Jason wiggled and shifted awkwardly until he was lying on top of him.

For a while there was just silence as they listened to each other’s labored breathing.

“Jason did you like it?” Billy asked his voice husky, lazily raking his fingers through Jason’s now sweaty hair. “ _I want your honest opinion_.”

“ _Billy_ ,” He still panted, face pressed to Billy’s sweaty chest. “It was so awkward…..” He paused collecting his scatter thoughts.

“Oh,” Billy sighed unable to masks his disappointment in himself. “I understand, I didn’t know what to do, my leg started cramping so I wanted us to switch positions, came too… _quickly_ —

“Will you let me finish Billy,” Jason muttered, interrupting his self pity. “Billy...babe…we did the tamest shit and you still managed to fuck my brains out.”

“Is that good?”  He had an idea but wanted more confirmation. He had a tendency to misunderstand sarcasm and humor. He really hoped Jason wasn’t making fun of his lack of prowess in bed.

Rolling his eyes, shaking his head, He began lazily drawing circles on Billy’s chest.   “Billy…tonight was awkward and clumsy…but it’s nothing we can’t fix with practice…. I don’t know I _really_ liked it. I really like you,” He confessed sincerely.

“I love you, Jason Scott…” He declared again, this time in a tired and sleepily voice.

“ _I hear_ ,” Jason chuckled, still drawing circles on his chest. “Hey Billy want to go out sometimes, maybe try this boyfriends thing?” Even though Billy confessed he loved him apart of Jason was still afraid of rejection, years of experience thought him a guy will still put you out in the cold even after he says I love you.

Furrowing his eyebrows, forehead creased in confusion, the other boy wondered what the hell he was talking about. “Are we not already boyfriends? We had sex!” He affirmed, perplexed and a little annoyed that Jason would think otherwise.

He snort laughed and chided himself for thinking less of this perfect boy. “You’re right… _my mistake._ ”

After a few minutes he started writhing and squirming under Jason. “Jason I feel sticky, sweaty and gross.” He whined childishly.

“Then get up and do something about it,” The jock challenged, in annoyance, refusing to move from his comfortable spot.

It was uncomfortable for Billy but so nice and warm. “But…I don’t want to.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Jason sassed, knowing those post sex lethargic feels.

“You do it.” Billy ordered, grinning down at Jason.

“I’m asleep…. you can’t make me!”

 

They stayed sticky until morning, regretting it upon waking up. Leaving the basement they saw the house the trashed but salvageable. Trini and Zack thankfully managed to lock up all of valuables in Mrs. Cranston room, while still attempting to have a good time, Trini was found asleep in the bathtub, in Kimberly hart’s lap. Zack was found sleeping naked on his roof, covered in rollos. His grandma’s vase was shattered into the pieces but it was ugly anyway.

All in all Billy had a good time.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to based this fanfic off the movie, "I love you, Beth Cooper." But turns out the movie is the worst thing ever, it makes no fucking sense, its awkward and unfunny and gave me second hand embarassment every damn second. So I only watched about 20 minutes of the movie before using that momentum to write awkward porn.


End file.
